


Monster au

by KuroXan



Category: Seek Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vampire!Airay, Witch!Vincent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroXan/pseuds/KuroXan
Summary: Things get saucey





	1. Chapter 1 part 1

He stirred his cauldron until the liquid had turned a glistening shade of gold. The young man was careful to pour this potion into a bottle as a single drop on his skin would turn it to metal. He moved to the front of the shop as he did repeatedly for years. He wrapped the bottle in some paper and into a bag before handing it to the customer. This is what Vincent Vivian Greenwood did day in and day out, in his humble little potion shop. 

Vincent was born a witch from a powerful family but as he grew up he was trapped in his home. He discovered it was so he could grow up and be married off for power. After years of planning the young Vincent ran away from home. 

He ended up living with a human and studying magic at a nearby school. His great skill in magic was noticed by his teachers. He then began to study and live in one of the world’s best schools for beings of magic. He was talented and loved by his peers but missed the kind of quiet life he had with his human companion. 

So, instead of graduating and potentially joining one of the many scholarships he was offered he left the school without a trace. He travelled to a small isolated town and opened up a potion store to help others on their travels or to help the sick. To Vincent, helping people in need and providing local care was far more important than showing off one’s strength. 

He didn’t live too far from his human friend so he felt content with how things were. Lately there had been reports of murders in the area which he heard from some of his customers. All of them had something in common, all the victims had two puncture wounds on their necks which could mean that vampires were killing people. All the victims died from getting practically all their blood drained. 

Vincent’s customers were rather worried about him since he was living alone. He assured them repeatedly that he was capable of looking after himself. Though his current occupation was one of a potion maker which was a witches job, he believed he had enough strength to fight them off himself.

After handing off the golden potion Vincent had no more orders so he started to lightly clean the shop. Not too long after he heard the bell above his door ring as he was cleaning a jar of rose petals. He walked back down the ladder and turned around to see who it was. 

It wasn’t someone from the village that he was sure of, he’d never seen him before. He stood out with saturated hot pink hair with a fringe that covers the left side of his face, he had the rest neatly tied in a high ponytail. He was a lot more tanned than the people in the area. He also wore clothes that were foreign. His shirt barely covered much, his lower torso, arm and shoulders were all on display. He also wore shorts that exposed the entirety of his legs. He had long pointed ears and his eyes were a woody brown but those ears were a sign that he wasn’t human. Vincent came to the conclusion that he was likely from a hotter climate, a desert he guessed. He was used to getting travellers from around the world who would stop here to get potions for their journeys or stopped for a drink. 

The tanned male looked around the store. He saw a sign saying that this potion store also sold drinks like a pub. He was craving some afternoon alcohol. He spotted the witch step into view from the wall of glass jars. He was taken aback by the witch’s appearance since he thought he’d find an old lady. 

Vincent was tall for a human with his witch’s hat only making him appear taller. He had pale blonde hair framing his equally pale face. His eyes were the lightest blue he’d ever seen. Vincent’s skin was amazingly fair. Sadly most of it was covered up, the only skin that was exposed was the skin that laid on his face. Every inch of Vincent was covered, he wore gloves, a thick robe and even his neck was covered. Which might have been a good thing, the smell coming from the taller male was full of magic. If his neck was exposed the young vampire might have gone with his idea of drinking and leaving, both alcohol and blood. 

The vampire took a seat at the counter and broke the silence, “What kind of drinks do you serve?” 

Vincent took a handmade drink menu from a drawer and handed it to the other male, “Isn’t it a bit too early to drink?” 

“there’s no way I’d pass up a drink with a cute guy”, The pink haired boy gushed over Vincent as he pointed at one of the drinks on the menu, “Care to drink with me cutie?” 

Vincent leaned onto his counter extremely unimpressed and decided to inform the other, “I don’t drink during work. Maybe you could tell me your name” 

“Fuck, you’re right! You need my name for tonight. My name is Airay Saffron but just Airay tonight”, Airay had no self control when it came to flirting. 

“We don’t provide that kind of service here and nor would I provide it to you”, as he went to prepare the drink. Vincent had slight thoughts that Airay might have been a vampire from his ears but he had no charm, vampires can’t tan and it could have been elf ears. He placed the drink on the counter and started walking towards the back room. “My name is Vincent Greenwood by the way. Call me if you want another drink, to buy a potion or to pay the bill. Please do not call me for any other reason. If you try to run off without paying the bill you will suffer.” 

“I’ll be sure to call you babe!”, Airay watched as Vincent slowly made his way to the back of the store. Airay took this time to look around as he took his first sip. It had too much lemon juice, he concluded that Vincent didn’t drink too much. He was sure people come for him rather than the drinks, he was quite the looker. 

He peered around the room, just like the outside the building every structure, wall and flooring were all made from wood. As if it all sprouted from the ground itself, none of the wood had rotted and it smelled of freshly cut wood but from the mass amounts of glass jars that littered the wall behind the counter, it meant that Vincent must have been here for a long time. The building must have been made from magic but Airay hadn’t seen a witch this talented. Witches were pretty weak since they were limited to potions so Vincent must have been skilled in his craft. 

It was strange that Vincent was a witch seeing how it was a dying race among humans. Who would want to spend all their life collecting weeds and selling potions. It’s fine since Vincent was handsome. Airay could smell Vincent’s blood from the forest outside of the village so he must have had a lot of magic. Then again, Airay hadn’t seen many witches before Vincent. 

Vincent returned and sat down behind the counter. Airay watched him diligently, the scent of Vincent’s magic saturated blood was thick in the air. Vincent emptied a bag of herbs onto his table and sorted through them. Vincent’s eyes were the same shade as the morning sky and were slightly obscured by his thick lashes. They were almost unnaturally thick, it was as if they were the lashes of a woman. 

“One last drink before I go”, Airay announced causing Vincent to jerk in his seat. He looked surprised but he processed the words. 

“The same drink or a different one?”, Vincent got up from his seat and walked up to his wall of ingredients. 

“Got anything pink?”, Airay unconsciously started playing with his hair. 

“No but I’m sure I could make something for you”, Vincent filled a kettle with water first and set it on a small charm. He then slid a ladder across his wall to access some of his jars. Airay watched Vincent as he moved around, He was quite happy of the view since the counter no longer covered the lower half of his body. Airay paid close attention when Vincent was climbing the ladders. 

Once he got down he grinded some ingredients to a fine power and emptied it into a cup before pouring the boiled water inside. Vincent started to whisper something, it wasn’t in any language Airay had ever heard. Vincent placed the drink onto the table looking rather proud of his creation. 

“This doesn’t have alcohol but I hope you’ll enjoy this. I won’t charge you since I’ve never made this before. A local gave me some advice, I wanted to test it out”, Vincent watched Airay carefully for his reaction. Airay felt a bit of stage fright having Vincent watch him so attentively. He made sure to blow on the drink so he wouldn’t burn himself. He carefully sipped, it was rich, a bit sweet and warm but it wasn’t just from the heat. It was like his whole body was warmed, the drink was imbued with a small slither of magic. It was really comforting. 

“You’re from out of town, right?”, Vincent moved his seat to the counter to talk to him. 

“Yeah”, just before he took a greedy sip. “And I’m guessing you’re the same too” 

“What makes you say that?”, Vincent looked at Airay’s hair trying to figure out whether or not the pink was natural. 

“Well, everyone else in this tiny village are plain and boring. Their looks pale in comparison to your beauty”, Airay flashed him a cocky smile. 

“Wow, I haven’t heard that one before”, The witch’s voice leaked with sarcasm. “Tell me about where you came from” 

“I’ve been mainly traveling for the last few years but I don’t mind settling if it meant living with you”, The vampire was extremely bad at pleasing the blonde. 

“Am I really that amazing? I feel like too many people try to flirt with me”, Vincent spoke mostly to himself. 

“You’re stunning”, Airay proceeded to make kissy faces. 

“Maybe you weren’t the best person to ask”, he sighed to himself. 

“From what I heard from wandering through the village. Anyone I talked to recommended me to come here and only had good things to say about this store. Even from my travels in different continents I heard about your store as a place to get the best potions”, Airay decided to cut the flirting for a second. He watched as Vincent’s eyes lit up. Airay hid his smile behind the mug, pretending to take a sip. 

“I’m glad, I do try my best to provide for this village”, Vincent’s smile was more enchanting than any vampire’s hypnotic spell that Airay had seen in his entire life. He was starting to get a bit hungry but he ignored it so he could carry on talking to Vincent. 

“How long have you been here?”, Airay decided he wanted to know more about the witch. 

“Hmm… I think I’ve been here for around five years”, Airay was shocked by the witch’s answer. 

“How old are you exactly?”, Airay thought Vincent looked pretty young to have worked here for five years. 

“Oh, I’m twenty-three. May I know your age?”, Airay was surprised and pretended to take a sip so he could think of a reasonable age to reply with. He was clearly a lot older than the human.

“Yes, I’m the same age”, Airay flashed a coy smile before glancing out of the window. The sky was becoming a warm shade of orange. “I have to go now. See you later” 

“I’m open every day of the week besides Sunday, I’m collecting ingredients on that day. I’m open from dawn to a few hours after dusk”, Vincent spoke softly as he placed my tab on the table. 

Airay placed some money on the tab and got up from his seat. He made a quick attempt to kiss the young witch but he was blocked by a hand. 

“Nice try”, Vincent took this chance to harshly flick the vampire’s nose. 

“Until we meet again”, Airay chanted before leaving, Vincent watched until the door closed. Once he was sure Airay was gone he went back to work with making potions for the next day. Other customers came for some evening drinks and last minute potions for their adventures. 

The next day Vincent woke up when sunlight hit his eyes. He woke up rather dizzy, he forgot to eat dinner again. He opened the door and turned his sign, he took a moment to bask in the sun before one of his elderly neighbours came over. 

She came with fresh bread. He thanked her for the food since he hadn’t eaten for a while and she scolded him about how he needed to eat more and how he never ate food out of what was gifted to him. Vincent told her that he simply forgets about eating when he’s lost in thought while working. He thanked her a final time before gifting her with a charm to protect her from any dangers. 

He carried the bread back to his counter and started to munch on the homemade bread. The fresh bread pleased his desire for it. Before he knew it he had some customers come to pick up their potions, heroes tended to come early to have time to adventure. Vincent was a bit surprised when Airay turned up at noon.

“Yo, I came for some afternoon drinking cutie”, Airay flaunted as he dramatically took a seat. Vincent finished giving a customer their order before addressing the pink hair boy. 

“Clearly yesterday wasn’t early enough, you’ve come even earlier this time”, Vincent spoke as he waved a farewell to his customer. 

“Only for you. I couldn’t wait until the evening”, Airay’s eyes practically spackled with joy. 

“Yes, very convincing”, Vincent murmurs as he pulled out the drink menu. “Try not to get drunk so early, I’d prefer if you got something that doesn’t contain alcohol” 

“Any drink is fine, I’ll have anything you recommend.”, Airay put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands as he watched the witch. 

“How awfully nice of you but incredibly foolish. I could just charge my most expensive drinks”, Vincent remarked as he took the menu from Airay to look at all the drinks. 

“I’ll pay anything to spend more time with you”, He announced nonchalantly. 

“I see”, Vincent hid his face behind the menu as his face flushed a slight tinge of pink. Once he settled, he turned the menu to show Airay one of the drinks. “How about this one? I quite enjoy it and I have an abundance of the ingredients.” 

“Yes, whatever you wish blondie”, letting some pink hair fall across his face. 

“Alright then”, Vincent grabbed some bottles and started to mix the drink. Airay watched Vincent prepare the drink. He noticed that Vincent had some crumbs of bread on his face. He chuckled to himself, Vincent was completely unaware. The witch looked up at the sound of the vampire laughing and saw him staring at his face. Vincent turned to look at a mirror nearby to see he still had a few crumbs on his face. His face turned red as he wiped it off. “You could have told me” 

“But it’s real cute”, Airay used a free hand to fiddle with a napkin. 

“No it’s not. It’s polite to tell people and being polite is civil”, Vincent handed Airay his drink. 

As Airay started slowly sipping at his drink a customer came in. A little girl entered, she was only about three feet tall. She had long chocolate hair but it was clear from her eyes that she was a fairy. The way they innocently sparkled annoyed him. 

“I came to pick up the stuff”, the small fae spoke. Vincent looked like a giant compared to her. He handed her a package. “Mum said someone died in the town up north last night” 

“The one that’s a four hour walk away?”, Vi seemed distracted as he began to look around. 

“Yeah”, The little fae looked up at Airay. The scent of ancient magic ran out of her like a stream. Reminded him of the smell of an old grandma. “Aunty told me to warn you to be careful. She said it would be bad to lose the only potion maker in this area but I think she secretly cares about you” 

“Do you know the cause?”, Vincent’s voice was filled with concern. 

“The victim was drained of all their blood with bite marks of his neck. It was probably a vampire. Aunty didn’t see the body so I can only tell you what the villagers told us”, She was creeping out the vampire. She was tiny but she was likely older than both of them and the way she looked at him, maybe she knew who he was and his intentions. 

“No, it’s likely is vampires. I heard of many incidents that fit the description but they were never this close. Like your aunt I worry that they will go after this town next. I shouldn’t have ignored it for so long, they did seem to be getting closer”, Vincent spoke thoughtfully before walking to an area of the store where Airay couldn’t see. Vincent came back with a small charm. “Your magic will likely draw potential dangers towards you. Please take this charm with you to stay safe” 

“You should stay safe too mister”, The small one gladly took the charm. Airay watched as she left but before she closed the door she stared back. Airay flicked his sights onto Vincent, the girl was far too unpredictable. 

“I’m so sorry about that. You should also be careful”, Vincent sighed. “I don’t understand why this is happening. Vampires had long since stopped killing for food” 

“I don’t know”, Airay looked down at his table. He felt guilty so he couldn’t bring himself to look Vincent in the eye. 

“Would you like a refill?”, Vincent asked as he picked up the cup. 

“Huh? Yeah, sure”, The witch wasn’t happy with the response. 

“I’m sure things will be fine. I’ll make sure of it”, Vincent ran his hands through his curly locks. “Maybe that annoying hunter will deal with it. He’ll do any dirty work if there’s money involved” 

“Yeah, don’t worry I was just thinking about something”, The vampire tried to lighten up for Vincent. Vincent passed his drink and Airay reached to take the cup. Their fingers brushed against each other’s, Airay’s mind was rather flustered while Vincent didn’t notice at all. 

Airay was quick to sip to calm down. Once he was calm his stomach started to hurt but he wanted to spend a bit more time at the store. 

“Cheer up”, Vincent accurately threw a cherry into the pink male drink with a satisfying plop. Airay chuckled at the witch’s playfulness. 

“I’m sure I could do that if I had something to throw”, He remarked. Vincent tossed him a cherry without any warning. It caught the vampire of guard and he nearly let it drop. “Now that was just mean and unnecessary” 

“I want to see if this dog actually bites or if he’s all bark”, Vincent carried on the banter as he hastily made his own drink and held it out for Airay. 

“I happen to be a dog who prefers licking”, He careful aimed. He threw the cherry and it missed by about a foot. “Fuck! It’s just a test run. Give me another one” 

With that Vincent tossed him a new cherry. Airay started to aim again and he threw his new ammo. It flew through the air and had a clear path to the beverage. But in the last second Vincent moved the cup. 

“That’s so fucking unfair!”, The pink haired boy complained. Vincent chuckled in response, he placed the cup down elegantly. 

“I never said I was going to be fair and you should have put me as a factor too”, Vincent stated. 

“You wasted a perfectly good fruit” The pink one declared as Vincent went to pick up the fallen ammo. Vincent tenderly removed the flesh from the seed.

“Don’t be a sore loser”, He muttered before exiting Airay’s view again. He came back after a few seconds. 

“I’m great with cherries. So let me pop yours”, Airay was rather proud of that line. 

“That’s just disgusting”, Vincent had force himself to not throw his drink into Airay’s face.

“What? Haven’t had sex yet?”, At this point Airay was playing with fire. 

“I have no reason to tell you”, Vincent sat back down and was looking at his list of ingredients. He hummed thoughtfully as Airay watched. He enjoyed watching the witch look at something methodically. Customers came and went with the two softly talking between each other. He gave each local resident or travellers that weren’t warriors a protection charm. While Airay wanted to stay there forever, he knew that he had limited time. 

“Bye Vi! I have to go”, He went through his bag to get the money for the bill. 

“Vi?”, He projected loudly as he rushed to the other side of the counter and back. 

“It’s a cute nickname I came up with. Welp, I gotta go now”, Before Airay could get out of his seat Vincent grabbed his arm which prevented his escape. 

“Wait! Before you go, I have something for you”, He felt embarrassed, Vincent’s hand was incredibly warm. 

“You want to have sex after all?”, Airay’s eyes lit up. 

“Absolutely not. I’m worried about your safety. You must be staying in a nearby inn or something. I would hate for you to be attacked. It would make me feel a lot better if you took this charm”, Vincent held up said charm. Airay’s nose stung just from the scent of it but he knew Vincent would worry if he didn’t take it or figure out his secret.

“I’m strong enough to look after myself but I’m willing to take this because of my undying love for you”, Airay proclaimed before snatching the charm out of Vincent’s hand and running out of the building. Once the door closed behind him he threw the charm onto the ground. 

“Fuck!”, He looked at his hand. A dark burn etched across his hand. The vampire took off his shirt to wrap the charm so he could pick it up. He stared at it, he decided to keep it since Vincent made it for him. He snuck away from the potion store before sprinting away from the village. 

Once Airay was gone Vincent started to make a few more charms while serving his customers. He kept going until it got dark. He laid onto his bed and thought about the day. He was worried about the people in the village, he stared at the roof of his building. He didn’t have work tomorrow so he needed to collect more ingredients for charms. He wouldn’t be able to collect more ingredients for his regular potions but it was a worthy sacrifice. 

He was finally going to have a break from work after a week of work. He was going to have an entire day to himself as he prepares for the next week. Vincent’s mind started to drift, he started to wonder where Airay was staying. There was only one inn the town so he must have been there. He was confused as to why Airay would stay in this town. There wasn’t much to see or any tourist activities in this town besides his shop. His face turned red at the idea that Airay was staying in this town to stalk him as he has seemingly been doing in the last two days. 

Vincent decided to distract himself by planning routes for his trip until he fell asleep. 

Light slowly fell onto the sleeping male, eventually the light basked onto his eye lids. He gently opened his eyes, he began wiping them so he could adjust to the light. The witch wormed his way out of bed and prepared to get dressed. He looked at his reflection. He ran a finger across some of his scars. After a few moments passed he pulled on a thick jumper and some trousers. He lightly brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. He grabbed a few charms before heading out. 

Some of his neighbours greeted him, one of the neighbour’s granddaughter gave him some homemade cookies. She ran off before he could thank her, he didn’t know why she ran away. He made his way into the forest, he walked aimlessly until he arrived at a large field. It still glistened with morning dew. He stepped into the field, grass crunched under his boots. 

The witch had carefully seeded important plants for potions many years ago. He strayed from his usual path, he had to make charms while he still had time. He adjusted his hat and put on some gloves so he could pick some ingredients. 

His mind wondered to thoughts of black hair. He missed spending time with the black-haired male. He missed the scent of the ocean, the cold breeze that travelled from a distant place. A strong scent of floral aromas drew his attention away from the golden peas he was gathering. A humanoid entered the field serveral meters away shrouded in a thin mist. Vi crouched down in respect, he could feel thick magic in the air. Trying to move through it was like trying to walk through custard. It wasn’t his first time encountering this being. 

It was the region’s forest deity, Aster Amellus. He aided all life in the area, he also took offerings at his temple to bless the land. The forest god peered over at the crouched witch with three eyes red like rubies and approached. Vincent kept his sight at the ground, the eyes of a deity like Aster’s could cause Vincent’s mana to go out of control and harm him. The witch reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He placed the small bag of cookies onto the ground. He saw Aster’s slim arm reach down, his slender finger gracefully picked parcel. Vincent watched as another hand touched his cheek. Aster then moved his hand down, his finger ever so slightly contacted the ground. A plant sprouted before exploding with growth before him. 

Vincent looked up at the deity to see that he was already at the edge of the field making his leave with his two guardians at his side. One followed closely behind Aster enthusiastically while the other followed gingerly while staring at the witch. The energetic of the pair waved to Vincent and he waved back. The three left the area and there was no trace that any of them were ever there beside the bush that the deity had left behind. 

Vincent inspected the plant. He recognised the leaves, it looked like a sage’s heart plant. He pushed some leaves away and spotted it’s tear shaped fruit. Vincent realised that the deity had created this for his charms. While this ingredient wasn’t required, it could be used to create a much stronger charm. Vincent felt his cheek, it still buzzed with old magic. He decided he should give Aster a better offering next time. Sage heart plants were extremely hard to find, grow and expensive to buy. 

As Vincent gathered things he realised that the three hadn’t left any footprints. The grass they stood on was untouched, almost as if they were never there. The morning gave way to the afternoon, Vincent was starting to boil in this thick clothing against the late spring sun so he took shelter. He gave Aster the only food he had on his person, he began to contemplate whether he should walk back to the town to get food. He pushed damp blonde locks away from his face but a few stands stayed stuck. He lowed himself onto his back which ended up knocking his hat off. Vincent watched the sky through the gaps between the leaves. He decided that he was hungry enough to buy food since Aster had helped immensely. 

His light got blocked by a foreign mass, He blinked as he tried to adjust to the shadows under the tree. “I finally found you”, the witch heard a familiar voice call to him. Shades of pink emerged from the darkness. He hadn’t expected to see the pink haired male but he wasn’t sure if Airay being there was a good or bad thing. He spotted a basket in the male’s hand. He changed his mind, it was a beneficial thing because he was famished. 

“I’m amazed you found me”, Vincent’s sight didn’t stray from the basket. Airay wasn’t sure what the witch was doing until he followed Vincent’s gaze. He chuckled at the thought, he sat next to hungry witch and placed the basket between the pair. 

“I got some food for you, I heard from some of the villagers that you forget to eat sometimes. I bet you missed my company. Sexy men like me sure don’t come by too often so you should take advantage of my presence”, Airay watched Vincent’s reaction but he hardly moved, his eyes inspected the basket. He wasn’t even paying attention to what the vampire was saying. 

“Sure, whatever you say”, Vincent was rather absent minded at that moment. He pulled back the lid and examined the contents. He was rather displeased at the lack of carbohydrates, most of it was fruits and vegetables. Logically it made sense to eat food that had more nutrients as he gathered ingredients but his drive for fresh white bread was strong. He pulled out an apple and took an experimental bite. It was sourer than he would have liked but decided to finish it out of respect. 

“Aren’t you going to have some?”, The witch wondered out loud. 

“I just ate I’ll be fine for now”, Airay brushed the grass with his fingers and stared at the ground. Vincent was used to Airay constantly staring at him. He only started looking away the day before and he seemed to be in deep thought as if something was worrying him. 

The blonde looked at Airay. He hadn’t been this close to him before, Airay was rather skinny for a man his size. Vincent looked over Airay’s skin, it seemed to be a constant colour. The witch started doubting his own thoughts. Was Airay tanned or dark skinned? Vincent looked at Airay’s top which didn’t cover much besides the chest area, “Take off your shirt” 

“W-What? This is a bit sudden. I didn’t know you were into doing it in public”, Airay couldn’t move from shock. 

“I want to confirm something, why else would I ask this?”, Vincent chucked the apple core away. 

“Oh, of course you meant something lame. I don’t have any piercings there by the way”, Airay picked at the hem of his shirt but couldn’t bring himself to take it off. 

“That’s not what I’m trying to confirm”, as Vincent laid back onto the grass. 

“What is it?”, Airay laid beside him but kept his head propped up to protect his hair. 

“Is your skin tanned or naturally that skin tone?”, The blonde watched the sky, he couldn’t look at Airay. The vampire chuckled in response. 

“Why didn’t you just ask that?”, Airay turned his body to face the witch. 

“I thought it would be too strange and rude to ask”, Vincent was being sincere but Airay broke into laughter. 

“I’m slightly darker because of a tan but I’m naturally this skin tone. It is ever so slightly paler under my shirt”, Airay remarked. “You really are a strange one, don’t you realise that if you see my bare body you would be enchanted by my beauty”, he continued as he poked the witch’s face teasingly. 

“I doubt that”, the witch proclaimed as he gets up and brushed off some grass. He put on his hat before heading off. “I’m going back to work now so you can stay there and watch” 

“I could help”, Airay waved up at him. 

“You would only cause me more trouble but mainly it’s because I only have one basket”, Vincent joked as he went back to gathering ingredients. 

Airay watched from the cover of the tree’s shadow. His stomach was in pain but there wasn’t much he could do. Luckily for him the wind diluted some of Vincent’s scent. Airay enjoyed watching Vincent moving about collecting plants like a busy bee. 

Vincent worked until the late afternoon and returned to the shade to sit next to Airay. Hair was stuck all over his face from sweat. Vincent was exhausted, he placed the basket down gently. Airay helped pull strands stuck to Vincent’s face. Vincent didn’t seemed bothered so Airay didn’t stop. Once his face was clear of hair, Vincent laid down without warning. Vincent’s head rested on some grass in front of Airay’s crossed legs. The vampire leaned forward so they were face to face. 

“I’m rather tired”, Vincent stared up at Airay. 

“Guess so, you were soaking in the sun for hours”, Airay spoke softly as he played with Vincent’s hair. 

“I collected enough for the stuff”, the blonde murmured. 

“What stuff? Huh?”, Airay chuckled lightly. 

“The stuff I needed”, Vincent wiped his forehead. “Urmm, to make the charms” 

“What kind of charm are you making?”, Airay was amused by the witch’s tiredness. 

“To stop the vampires”, Vincent yawned. “I don’t know why they’re attacking but I want to keep people safe” 

“I wonder too”, Airay leaned in closer so he could hear Vincent’s fading voice, their nose almost touching. 

“I’ll start tomorrow”, Vincent closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down. Airay watched for a few minutes as Vincent fell asleep. 

He studied Vincent’s sleeping face, finding it very cute. He got up and walked around so he could kneel above Vincent. Lowing his face close enough to feel the other’s breathing. Their chests were passed close enough for Airay to feel the witch’s breathing. Vincent’s body was warm, it felt as if it could seer his skin. 

Airay touched Vincent’s cheek slowly but purposefully, it was smooth and soft like touching a delicate flower. The smell began to overwhelm him, the blonde smelt of powerful magic, flowers and sweet scents like vanilla. 

He leaned forward with their lips barely touching, he felt his instincts start to take over. A urge was starting to take over him. He stopped himself from doing anything more, he was a bit upset that he didn’t get to kiss Vincent but it was the safest thing for the witch. He decided to take the witch home instead. “Sorry Vincent” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get saucey

Vincent woke up the next day. He jolted up, “Airay?”. He was confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. He was in comforting room but it clearly wasn’t his own, the walls were painted bricks. The decorations were simple but comfortable. Everything was shades of white and warm brown. His basket laid on a bedside table.

The last thing he remembered was talking to Airay. He figured he must have fallen asleep. He picked up the basket and left the room, he looked outside the door to see a hallway with several more doors. He must have been at the inn, he walked through not sure of the way out. He eventually made his way to the reception. He recognised the person there, it was a young woman who was related to the owner.

“Did a man with pink hair bring me here?”, Vincent inquired as he walked closer.

“Yes, I thought he had kidnapped you or something when he carried you in! I was worried to say the least. You always work too hard, this isn’t the first time you’ve been found in the forest asleep and I bet there are countless times where someone didn’t stubble onto your body”, She did not look pleased.

“I’m sorry, I was collecting things to help the town deter vampires”, Vincent felt embarrassed but he tried not to show it.

“That’s another thing! What if a vampire found you instead of that boy, you need to be more careful. You’re lucky that attacks are getting further away”, The woman sighed.

“Further away?”, the witch wondered out loud.

“An attack was reported a town further than before but that doesn’t mean it’s safe. They could easily reach this town with their speed so please be careful”, Vincent placed a charm in her hand.

“Thank you for informing me, I am working hard to protect this town”, Vincent headed out. The inn was quite a distance from his shop so he had time to think. He thought about the fact that he couldn’t thank the pink haired male due to his absence. He wanted to pay him back.

On his route home he spotted a plant that was useful in many potions. He detoured so he could gather a few leaves. As he started picking before he spotted something in the corner of his eye, small blue feather. It could barely see it through the leaves, it was one of the local birds. The witch was surprised that it hadn’t flown away yet. He stayed still to watch it a bit more but something seemed off. The bird hadn’t moved an inch so he reach down and picked it up. It was dead, maggots were digging through its eyes.

Dead birds were a common sight but everything about it seemed wrong, besides the maggots no animal came to eat this easy meal, the body was too light and the bird far to skinny. Vincent looked around and saw two neat puncture wounds, he dropped the corpse. He pushed himself up and rushed back to his home. He ignored the greeting some of the townsfolk gave him as he rushed past. He fumbled to write the correct spell on the door before entering.

He thought he had more time but they were already close by. He didn’t know how old the body was but he hurried to make as many charms as he could. He took a deep breath to pull himself together.

He went into one of the backroom and dropped his basket down. He set up a metal frame and placed dry logs under. He pulled his cauldron close, he brushed his hand against it. The cauldron had indents from use and old age. He cautiously lifted it up and placed it onto the frame. He went back the front room to grab a potion. He poured the contents onto the wood, it slowly caught on fire as the magic began to spark with life.

He watched the flames burned, he was reminded of the past. He wished he could leave it behind but it’s almost as if she has always been watching. He thought back to the bird he found so he grabbed a few buckets and headed out. A few villages gathered to watch him gather water. He filled all the buckets he had on him, he tied them all onto a metal rod. He took a deep breath before lifting all the water. The people around clapped and cheered him on as he headed back to his store.

He poured all the water into cauldron, he took a seat and started to sort through the plants he had gathered. He heard the bell ring, he walked to the front of the store. “Sorry, the store is closed”

He saw the figure, dressed in mostly black. But the bright platinum hair with a single section of purple gave away who it was. His horns and brightly coloured mismatched eyes became clear as he entered the light. It was one of Aster’s guardians. Even dressed in pure black he still stood out.

“Welcome, I wasn’t expecting a visit”, Vincent greeted. “Isn’t it too soon?”

“Aster said that he wants more flowers this year”, Malo’s was hushed but it was filled with disgust. Vincent was very aware that Malo hated everyone besides his master and partner guardian.

“I would provide Aster with whatever he wishes”, he looked through his many shelves of glass jars and readymade potions. He pulled his ladder to the right portion and climbed up and grabbed a bottle with a mysterious pink liquid. He placed it on the front counter.

“For the forest that has provided for me. Allow my deity to bloom the flowers for me to see”, After casting the enchantment he poked to bottle to transfer it. While Malo looked gloomy, just having to be Vincent’s presence but was impressed by the enchantment.

“Why do you waste your time making potions?”, His voice was cold. Even through thick layer of cotton, Vincent felt a chill. Malo got most of his magic from his master so it would be powerful.

“I told you already you, I wish to help the people of this village”, Vincent’s voice leaked magic. The heat of the magic almost penetrated Malo’s barrier. His own magic began to freeze over his own heart to keep it protected. To an ordinary spectator it would seem as if nothing happened.

“You care far too much about those pitiful humans, we’re different from them”, He grabbed the potion and turned to leave.

“You’re wrong, we aren’t different. I am a human and I like to think we have a lot in common”, Vincent tried to stay calm.

“Then you’re a fool. You are hardly-”, Malo was cut off by the door slamming open.

“What’s taking so long?”, Malo’s light counterpart shouted. Vincent bent to the side to look at the cheery guardian. The white clothed male was named Eros, his eyes were deep blue. His hair contrasted with this counterpart being the shade of a night sky. Eros almost knocked the darker male to the ground.

“E-Eros”, Malo stubbled on his words. The dark guardian was a mess when he was near the lighter male, barely about to forms a sentence.

“Malo!”, Eros chirped. As he rubbed his face against the male’s arm.

“W-Why are you h-here? W-Where’s Aster?”, Malo proceeded to get into a ball. Vincent felt as if karma has finally come to the horned male.

“I followed you and then you took too long so I followed you in”, Eros jump off the ground and pulled the dark male up.

“W-We need to head back?”, Malo slowly headed to the door.

“Now?”, Eros’ voice was needy and he was clearly taking advantage of the taller male.

“W-We could take little detour…”, Malo took the bait. Eros happily dragged him out.

Once the two were gone Vincent made sure his door was locked. He went back to his shelves to grab a bottle and let out his anger by throwing it at the door. With that no one else could get in, not even the two bothersome guardians.

He went back in to his cauldron room, he carefully measured out his ingredient before throwing them in. While the potion was brewing he carried on sorting through the assortments of plants. By the he was done so was the brew.

“Ad metallum plantis adversum pericula spirituum auferetur”, the liquid lifted from the cauldron. It was a bright glowing ball of magic, it began to morph into a flat rectangle. It solidified into a large plate of metal before falling to the ground. Vincent gave it an experimental poke, he had never created as much metal before. His mana was going crazy so it was moderately painful. His finger tips felt like they were burnt. He flexed his finger, nothing permeant he hoped.

His work wasn’t done, he still needed to forge the charms. The witch retrieved a blade made from a dragon’s scale to cut a neat section out of the sheet of metal. He filled his forge with magic and it came to life. Vincent used a clamp to insert the metal into the forge. Once it was heated he placed the metal onto his anvil. He began to shape the red-hot metal with a hammer, he slammed It down and sparks shot out as he imbedded his own magic into it. Once it was too hard to work with he placed the metal back into the forge and he took this time to wipe sweat off his face.

He repeatedly took out the metal and shaped it before placing it back in until it was complete. It too him around an hour to make a single charm. He repeated this over and over until sunset. He left home to hand out charms.

“Are you alright?”, one of the villages asked.

“Of course. What is the problem?”, the witch inquired as he tied the charm to the door.

“I think your bleeding”, the man pointed at the blonde’s chest. Vincent looked at a mirror and there was a growing red stain on his shirt. He ran his fingers across, it was warm and thick.

“Just a stain from a potion”, He chuckled lightly. “No need to worry, I’m still young so I’m allowed to be a bit clumsy after all.”

“Just don’t kill yourself kid”, The man spoke as he gave Vincent a rough pat on the back.

“I’ll take a break when I’m done sir”, Vincent left before any more could be said.

The witched headed back home to patch up the injury. From the looks of it, it seemed that some blood vessels and skin had burst due to magic pressure. He sealed the bleeding before drinking a potion to help cure his internal wounds. The injury left a small mark on his skin but it was unnoticeable besides his other scars. Scars that littered his upper body, it was a constant reminder of his pain.

He felt something hit his hand, he wiped off the warm liquid and went to his bedroom. He threw his old shirt into a basket and picked a new one. He picked a black shirt over his numerous purple ones, a gift from the boy by the sea. Blood wouldn’t visible if he began to bleed again.

He worked through the night without a second of sleep, he didn’t realise how much time past until the sun shined into his eyes. He felt his body for any injuries and he was seemingly fine. He finished with all the metal he had so he was going to have to make more.

The town’s people were all asleep so the witch managed to get the water he needed without getting noticed. He poured the water into the cauldron. He sat down while he waited for the water to boil. He heard the door bell ring as someone pushed the door open. He got up from his seat and walked to the counter, he forgot to lock the door after getting the water.

“The store is closed today”, His thoughts halted when he saw was. It was the renown hunter, Vincent Iris. A tall blonde male, his hair reminded him of a bird’s nest with how messy it was. The hunter’s gaze was always devoid of emotions and Vincent was convinced that the hunter couldn’t feel many emotions. The hunter was cloaked but he knew there were many weapons hidden under and his trademark crossbow laid on his back.

“You look like shit”, he said vacantly as he walked up to the counter.

“Why are you here?”, Vincent queried.

“I’m in the area for a hunt, I’m getting potions since I’m close by”, he informed the witch.

“Did you come here to kill the vampire?”, he spoke. He wasn’t happy that he was here and was thinking of a way to get rid of the hunter.

“No but I did hear about it”, The hunter’s words stilled the witch’s thoughts.

“If you already know about it then why not do it. There is a bounty on their head”, the witch leaned against his table.

“It’s pretty simple. The bounty is too low, there’s no point in even trying. I have a hunt that will pay more”, The blonde hunter was blunt.

“It can’t go any higher, The people here can’t afford to pay more. People’s lives are at stake!”, The witch pleaded.

 

“Maybe you could pay me but… you don’t even make a profit. You sell your merchandise for a low price so you can’t even afford to raise the bounty. I guess helping other people doesn’t pay after all. Even after all these years”, the hunter’s glance was cold as ever. “You can’t even fight it yourself, what’s the point of having so much magic if you only make potions and enchantments. How sad for you”

“Get out, I have no intentions to help your murderous ways anymore. I know what you do, you sell the bodies off innocent people just to feed your own greed. You only do things that benefit you, it must be a lonely existence!”, Vincent was tired of the hunter, his lack of sleep added to the mental strain.

Luckily for Vincent, the hunter made his way out without another word. Vincent decided to carry on making charms to get his mind off the situation. An hour past noon he heard the door bell ring again. He knew his sign said he was closed so he was rather annoyed as he left his forge to see who it was. It was Airay.

“The store is closed”, The blonde started to realise his fingers were going numb.

“We should hang out. You would even reject me after what happened yesterday”, Airay taunted as he walked up to the counter to look at Vincent’s reding face

“I don’t remember us doing anything yesterday”, Vincent exclaimed as he scanned through his memories of the previous day. Airay enjoyed the sight of red contrasting with Vincent’s pale skin.

“At least let me hang around. I’m sure you need my company”, Airay seated himself before Vincent could even say anything.

“I guess I could take a break”, He sat on the opposite side of the counter to Airay.

“Fuck, it stinks in here. It hurts my nose a bit”, Airay’s complaint confused the blonde.

“It must be the potion that’s boiling right now. I happen to think it smells sweet”, Vincent pointed out as he leaned against the counter.

“No. You’ve just been cramped up in here too long pal”, he said as he rubbed his nose.

“Maybe…”, Vincent thought out loud.

“Is that why look so terrible?”, Airay mentioned as he pointed at Vincent’s tired face.

“You’re correct, I forgot to sleep”, he responded.

“How do you just forget to sleep?”, Airay laughed as he rocked in his chair.

“It’s pretty easy, doesn’t everyone get that”, Vincent wondered. Airay gazed upon Vincent in amazement, it was almost as if Vincent was a child who didn’t understand anything. Vincent’s clear blue eyes held no confusion, it was if he saw the world as being abnormal and he was the normal one.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just you”, Airay poked his nose. “You’re amazingly cute”

“I’m far from cute”, Vincent complained while he unconscious pouted. He leaned away from Airay’s poking fingers. Vincent was getting tired of constantly being called cute.

“You really are”, Airay tried his best to make it sound like a compliment. Vincent wasn’t nearly as impressed as he’d want.

“Maybe someday someone would love you back”, Vincent gave Airay a look of disgust.

“Fuck! Isn’t that a bit too mean?”, The insulted male retaliated but calmed down when he saw Vincent’s face lighten up.

“I’m only kidding”, Vincent chuckled softly as he gained back some energy. “I somewhat like you if that makes you feel any better”

“No it fucking doesn’t. I want you to confess your love to me”, Airay was only half joking but he watched Vincent’s expression carefully. He soaked in every detail while the witch figured out how to respond to the bold request. The blonde felt nervous as the pink haired male stared intensely.

“I love you”, Vincent replied stalely. “Is that what you wanted to hear? Now you can leave me alone”. Vincent felt his face heat up as Airay’s stares only grew more focused. The taller male felt as if the other was about to jump out of his seat so he braced himself in case he needed to run.

“Do you really mean that, Vi?”, Airay cooed lovingly.

“Of course not. It was a joke”, Vincent was already regretting his decisions and he blamed his lack of sleep as he rested his head on the counter and closed his eyes. He felt like slamming his face into the counter would have been better.

“Oh, you’re so cruel”, Airay said in a hushed voice. He slowly got up from his seat, Vincent seemed to have noticed some movement so Airay came up with a plan, “Vi tell me what was in that drink you made me”

Vincent hummed to himself as he tried to recall what drink he had even made for the pink vampire. His sleepiness made the cogs in his mind work slowly. “I think I made you a flower tea. I think it was a phoenix flower, they only grow in a certain desert”

Airay used this distraction to completely remove himself from his seat and as he took his first step he was expecting the wood to creak under his step but it didn’t. It hardly made a sound so Airay became more confident as he moved across the ground.

“I used some local herbs and spices that I was familiar with but I never tried to make tea out of the flowers. I also used a food grade enchantment to enhance it’s warming properties”, Vincent mumbled as he started to get sleepy. “Oh, I put in some honey too in case it wasn’t sweet enough”

“How nice of you”, Airay’s voice blasted directly next to his ear. The witch yelped as he leaned away in shook which nearly caused him to fall off his chair but Airay grabbed his hand before any harm could come to him.

“What are you doing?”, Vincent demanded an answer as he looked at his open counter door. He looked up at Airay to see his face was only inches away from his own.

“You look even better close up”, Airay proceeded to invade the witch’s personal space as he still held onto the other’s arm. Airay attempted to get closer but the blonde used his other arm to keep the vampire an arms-length away. His face was burning red.

“You could at least say something before entering my home instead of sneaking over here”, Vincent was growing more and more aware that he was in a losing battle. He sighed in defeat. “You can be on this side if you let go of my arm”

“Well it’s better than talking two feet away from each other.”, Airay reluctantly let go of Vincent before pulling one of Vincent’s spare chairs closer. The vampire had a better view of Vincent, he could just make out freckles on Vincent’s cheek when he was in the right light but it was barely visible.

“You make me exhausted”, Vincent huffed.

“Come on. You were already about to drop on the ground before I even came in so don’t blame me buddy”, Airay finally stopped staring and looked at the ground.

“I’ll sleep when the vampire leaves the area. It’s what’s safest for my town”, he put his hands through his hair.

“You’re a real kind guy Vi, you really care about this town”

“I do. It’s really important to me”, Vincent was a bit concerned at how Airay was staring at the ground. He felt like he had upset the pink haired male. He moved his hand to rest it on Airay shoulder but Airay grabbed it.

Airay looked back up at Vincent. “I’ve realised something”

There was a long awkward silence between the two. Vincent couldn’t bring himself to look away from Airay’s gazing eyes. The time dragged on as Vincent tried to process what was doing on. “What?”

“I really like you, we should start dating”, Airay declared. His eyes blazed with passion as Vincent’s mind was breaking down.

“We hardly know each other. I met you only a few day ago”, Vincent tried to recollect his composure.

“Obviously, that’s why people date. I want to get to know you”, Airay stopped advancing as soon as he saw Vincent’s face was filled with sorrow.

“Airay, I’m not the kind of guy you’re looking for”, Vincent collected his words as he analysed the vampire’s unconvinced face. “Airay I’m going to be truthful, I wasn’t born a male. I have the body of a female”

Airay pressed his hand against the witch’s chest, “But it’s so flat”. Vincent’s face blazed red.

“I already cut them out”, Vincent whacked Airay’s hands away. Airay snaked his arms past and rested them on Vincent’s shoulders. He leaned close, lips barely touching.

“I don’t mind and it doesn’t change much here”, Airay slowly pressed his lips against Vincent’s. The witch showed no sign of destress so the vampire advanced. The kiss started softy and tender then Vincent began to kiss back. Airay found Vincent’s lips to be delicate and supple. He couldn’t resist running his hands through Vincent’s curly hair.

Airay made is way onto Vincent’s lap so they could be closer. Airay could feel the witch’s body heat, a sweet scent of blood contrasted with the stinging smell of the building. He had to work hard to make sure his fangs didn’t grow out. He didn’t want the witch figuring it out.

The vampire pulled back to look at the other, Vincent’s face was completely flustered. Airay gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Have you kissed others like this before?”, Vincent pondered.

“Not anyone I liked as much as you”, Airay spoke between kisses along Vincent jaw.

“I certainly haven’t, I was never too keen about dating”, trying to stay focused as Airay showered him with kisses.

“I feel bad for stealing your first kiss”, Airay pretended to sulk before giving Vincent a quick kiss on the lips. “Or maybe not”

“You are not my first kiss”, The blonde poked the other’s nose.

“That’s too bad”, Airay carried on kissing along Vincent’s jaw before pulling down Vincent’s turtle neck slightly and placing a kiss on his neck. He felt a familiar urge rise inside of himself, he could smell the blood through Vincent’s thin skin. He could feel his fang threatening to emerge as he placed another kiss on Vincent’s neck. This time he didn’t pull back.

“Wow! Look at the time, I need to head back to my hotel”, As flung back into a upright position which nearly caused a collision but Vincent managed to dodge in time. Vincent looked towards the window to see the orange glow of a mid-afternoon.

“It’s still an least an hour until sunset”, Vincent pointed out as he tried to fix his hair as Airay got up.

“I’m hungry and I have something I need to do after”, The vampire was only half lying. He didn’t want to leave but he was getting extremely hungry. He kissed Vincent’s cheek before going past the counter. “We can go on date sometime later. I’ll visit tomorrow… There’s something I want to tell you”

“You can’t tell me now?”, The blonde asked as he got up and fixed his clothes. He followed Airay to the door and opened it for the pink haired male.

“I don’t think I’m ready to tell you yet”

“I don’t mind”, Airay spent a few moments to watch Vincent. He gave Vincent a quick kiss on the lips before heading out.

“You should get some sleep tonight. I’m sure one night wouldn’t hurt”, Airay waved aimlessly as he started as he walked further away from the shop. He went to get food for the night.

Once Airay was a good distance Vincent slowly closed his door and locked it. As he made his way back to his potion room he passed his bedroom. He stopped himself and peeked in, he thought about what Airay told him. He started to wonder about sleeping instead, his bed was incredibly soft after all. His rational mind gave up and he stumbled to his bed. He cuddled his pillow and rubbed his face on it. He knocked out only moments later.

He woke up to loud banging on his door, He looked towards his window and saw it was not long after sunrise. The sun was still partially covered by the earth’s horizon. He untangled himself from a mess of pillows. The banging was loud and unending, he yawned and stretched as he made his way to the door. He unlocked the door and he reached to open the door but the other pulled it open before he could even touch the handle.

“Vincent it’s horrible! The Vampire, they attacked!”, The young man shouted. Vincent’s expression dropped. Panic boiled inside his chest.

“Take me there!”, he demanded. He followed the black-haired male, it didn’t take long to get across the village. Vincent spotted a crowd in front of a home, it was everyone in the village. One person called out that he had arrived and the crown roughly formed a sort of path to allow the witch through. Vincent braced himself before walking past the gathering of people, once he got past he was treated to a trail of dried blood.

He followed the trail deeper into the house. He saw bloodied hand prints that desperately held onto walls. He reached the corpse, at least what was left of it. What once was a young woman, a woman who was known for her dedication to her farm. He would be seen working late into the night. She had had all her blood drained out of her body and her stomach had been cruelly ripped open with some of her organs missing or clearly bitten into. He was still across the room and he knew it would be worse once he got closer but as the expert he need to make sure that it had been a vampire attack for sure.

He knelt beside the body, he moved some of her hair out of the way to see two neat puncture wounds on her neck. He asked for someone’s charm and placed it onto the bite mark, the edges of the bite sizzled and charred.

There was no way around it, this was a vampire attack. Even though she didn’t have a charm herself the fact the town was littered with them should have deterred them at least. If only he made enough for everyone this wouldn’t have happened. He could hear the cries of those who were close to her as they mourned her death. This would only spread fear across this peaceful town. Someone died because of him. Why didn’t he keep going? Did he not care as much as he thought?

After confirming the culprit to be a vampire he went back to his room. It didn’t make sense, his charms would have been able to deter any average vampire unless he was dealing with something worse. He headed straight back to his store. He couldn’t rest now, the killer could still be nearby.

Airay didn’t expect to get back at such a late time. He pushed the door open to Vincent’s door and he was instant hit by an extremely potent smell. The stinging acidic smell was in the air, it was almost unbearable. There was also a thick scent of blood along with the sweet scent of magic. All together it was rather intoxicating.

He stood at the opened door for a few moments but the witch didn’t come to the counter like he normally would. He even closed the door and reopened it so the bell would ring but there was no sign of the blonde witch. He decided to head deeper in to find the blonde, he could recognise the scent of blood as his.

He walked past the counter. He had never been further than just behind the counter, he wondered what Vincent’s home looked like. He was expecting to be extremely neat and organised like the wall of potions and ingredients the blonde always stood by.

He didn’t hear any movement, at this point he wasn’t even sure if the witch was even home. He decided to peek inside. He walked down a small corridor. The first room was seemingly the blonde witch’s. While nothing was on the floor, objects on the table were seemingly scattered around. Vincent’s bed was messy. The next door was a room filled with books, the books stunk of old paper and old magic. It must have been all of Vincent’s potion books, Airay guessed you needed to be a nerd to be a witch.

The next room was the source of strong smells. He poked his head in and saw Vincent collapsed on the ground. He rushed over to the black clad male, he held the taller male’s torso up. “Wake up Vincent! Are you okay?”, the shorter male shouted in panic. Luckily the witch stirred a bit and opened his eyes

“Airay, what are you doing in my house?”, the witch wondered. He raised his arm but stopped and winced in pain. Airay grabbed the blonde’s arm and the shirt was soaked in blood. He looked at the other to see the sleeve was equally caked in fresh blood.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re bleeding out!”, Airay looked in pure panic for some sort of first aid. “Do you have any bandages or some kind of healing potion.”

Vincent took a moment to process what Airay had said to him in his dazed state. “Because these injuries were caused by magic ripping my skin open, I can’t use a drinkable potion. I have bandages under that table and medical potions are on the first shelf on my potion wall”

The vampire carefully picked up the witch and carried him onto his chair by the counter. He rushed back to the other room for the bandages and grabbed the potion on his way back. When he got back he saw that Vincent had propped himself up. He was sitting with posture like he normally did. Vincent looked rather guilty, “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble”

“Well, I can’t have you dying. I was promised a date, Remember?”, Airay joked as he sat next to the blonde and began preparing the bandages.

“I don’t recall any kind of promises like that. I also don’t recall ever agreeing to date you”, The witch retorted. Airay seemed genuinely upset by the state. “I’m kidding, I don’t mind going on a few dates. I guess”

“By the way Vi, you need to take off your shirt”, Airay ordered. He watched Vincent look over his arms before returning his sights onto the pink haired vampire.

“No”, He said simply.

“How can I put this on if you’re wearing your shirt?”, Airay was getting a bit fed up. He was hungry and didn’t have the patience for this.

“The wounds aren’t that bad. I can have it scab naturally, don’t worry it’s only surface level injuries”, Vincent stood his ground.

“If you let that happen you’ll get scars all over your arm”, Airay complained as Vincent avoided eye contact.

“I don’t care”, Vincent saw a very sour expression on the vampire’s face. Vincent sighed loudly. “I already have so many, I don’t want you to see them.”

“I don’t mind. I only want you to get better”, Airay gave him a bright smile. Vincent knew he couldn’t convince the other but he couldn’t bring himself to argue after the pink male’s statement. He tried to lift the shirt himself but the pain was a hindrance. Airay helped him remove the item of clothing.

“Fuck, you were hiding a super sexy body”, Airay looked over Vincent’s exposed torso. Just like he said, it was littered with scars. Most of the scars were around the breast but there were a few on his upper arm, shoulders and lower neck. Vincent’s shirt disguised the fact that Vincent was fit. The vampire joking jabbed at the Witch’s uncovered abs.

Vincent was extremely unimpressed with the vampire’s childish behaviour and tried to whack away prying hands but the pain slowed his movement. Airay looked back up at Vincent’s face before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Vincent’s expression stayed the same. Airay laughed as he pulled out the soaked bandages.

He started by wrapping Vincent’s left arm, he stayed silent as the vampire covered his wounds, he had to concentrate so he wouldn’t outwardly react to the pain. It felt as if his arms were lit on fire but he knew that it was temporary.

Once the wrapping was done Airay lunged forward for a hug. Vincent was caught off guard and jerked his right arm away so blood wouldn’t drip onto the other male. Skin contact between the two felt weird since he rare showed of any more skin than necessary around others. Airay was pleasantly warm but the awkward silence built in his mind. “My other arm is still bleeding. I hope you didn’t forget, you complained about fixing it too”

“I just wanted an excuse to touch you”, Airay cuddled Vincent like a duckling cuddled up to its mother.

“You can cuddle when I’m not bleeding all over my nice floor”

Airay pushed himself up and gave Vincent a begrudged look before soaking a new bandage in the magical liquid. Vincent scanned his bleeding arm before looked down at his countless scars and agreed that he should mess up his body more than he already had. Especially if Airay was so enamoured by it, what was he thinking? It must have been the blood loss.

Airay carefully wrapped the other arm, the witch was starting to become numb to the pain. Airay looked rather smitten about his first aid skills and grinned to himself in pride. “So when are we going on a date?”

“Once the vampire problem is over, I guess I’ll do whatever you want me to”,

“What if it doesn’t end? What if the vampire is still in this town?”

“As soon as my arms are functioning then I’ll carry on making more charms… I may have to confront them myself. But there’s only so much I can do with potions”

“After your vampire problem let’s go on our first date. I’m excited”, Airay got up from his seat and settled himself onto Vincent’s lap. He stole kiss from the witch’s lips. Vincent kissed back with as much vigour as the pink haired male. Vincent parted, there seemed to be something on his mind. Vincent suddenly picked up the shorter which caused said male to let out a rather pathetic squeak. He placed Airay back into the seat then he sat back on his own.

“I should hand out the charms I already made before it gets too late since it’s the full moon today”

“It’s the full moon tonight?”, he panicked as he turned towards the closest window. He didn’t realise it had gotten so late, the sun had long since set and the sky was dark. He could feel his hunger increase to an almost unbearable. He could feel his fangs threatening to show itself.

“it will be dangerous tonight since the full moon can increase the strength of most non-humans”

“I need to go”, Airay was quick to get up from his seat as his mind became more and more fogged.

“You only just came? Why are you always rushing off?”, the witch asked curiously. It was a harmless question but his voice was enough to push the vampire over the edge. It all became a mess, Airay had knocked Vincent to the ground and held his arms down. The loud high pitch roar blazed through the blonde’s ears from crashing into the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, The witch wasn’t sure what was going on. His eye sight was blurred while his vision swirled around as he tried to focus on his surrounds. He could make out two bright red lights above him.

“What I should have done when I first met you?”, an alluring voice sounded above him. His vision became clear. The red lights became defined as they stare intensely back at him, boarded by bright pink hair.

“What do you mean?”, Vincent tried to struggle but Airay’s grip didn’t allow him to move at all.

“When I first laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to play around with you before sinking my teeth in”, It became clear in Vincent’s mind as Airay flashed two inhumanly long fangs. Before he could say anything fangs lodged deep into his neck, Vincent choked on his words as he gasped for air. His instincts screamed for him to claw off the vampire but he couldn’t move an inch, his filled with thoughts off hopelessness and weakness as he felt blood drain out of his neck.

“You fucking bastard”, he managed to wheeze out.

He could feel his conscience fade as he stared up at the ceiling, accepting his fate. Thoughts about his long lived life flickered though his mind like a video tape as his vision again began to fade. His memories of the last few days played on repeat. Memories of the two, while they only knew each other for a short time he had slowly embraced the idea of creating a strong bond with the other. The thought of becoming lovers also crossed his mind.

Airay felt something warm drip onto his face, he hardly noticed it past his lust for blood. Then a small voice chocked out of the witch’s compressed airway. “You… tricked me”. Airay could barely make out the word but as soon as he did he gained some of his sanity. He could feel Vincent’s struggle weaken, he didn’t want the blonde to die. He had to stop drink his blood so he loosened his grip on the blonde.

Vincent felt something began to bubble inside of his body as the last of his tears fell. The feeling inside burned inside, it only grew stronger. There seemed to crackle in the air as Vincent opened his mouth to speck, “My hate is stronger than any storm. I will sentence thee to divine punishment”

Airay pulled out his fangs and was about to apologise but Vincent pulled his right hand out of his grip. A fist slammed into his side sending him across the room and crashed into the wall which shook the entire building.

Airay had pull a plank out of his upper arm but he struggled his muscles as they twitched uncontrollably, he looked back at Vincent with concern. His arm glowed as snakes of lighting slithered up his arm before disappearing into the air while his other hand was wrapped around his bleeding neck. Hate filled his eyes that glared down at the vampire.


End file.
